Flare Chapter 2
by Fox the Wolflover
Summary: A continuation of Flare. Jazz finally finds out who is in the bushes.   Fox, Windsong and Wishing Star are my OCs, please do not use without my permission.  You can take the nameless humans
1. Chapter 1

Flare

Chapter 2

Jazz couldn't believe it. The pair that lay before him was older his half-sister and her mate. He stumbled back a few paces out of shock and Dreadwing glanced up, chucking at Jazz. "Good morning Jazz." He yawned. "Good morning Dreadwing." Jazz replied. He guessed he was going to be here for a while, so he made himself comfortable under a tree. He was as far away as he could get, without seeming rude. "So it was you two that were…well, you know." He kept his voice low, trying not to wake Fox, who had her helm resting on Dreadwing's stomach while the rest of her was curled up between her mate's legs.

Dreadwing nodded. "Why did you two come out here?" Jazz asked. "To get some privacy. We thought we come get some out here but apparently not." Jazz chuckled. "For the most part, everyone wanted to leave you be. But, some mechs didn't think so." Dreadwing smiled. "Serves him right." "What do you mean?" Jazz tipped his helm to the side. "That mech that purposefully came here, I heard him throw up." Jazz chuckled at this. They sat in silence for a while. Jazz knew he wasn't supposed to be chatting with Decepticons but he didn't care, this was his sister's mate. He knew Dreadwing wasn't going to hurt him.

"So, how are the sparklings?" Jazz finally broke the silence. "They're doing very well." Dreadwing replied. That was good to hear. "How are Wishing Star and Windsong?" Dreadwing asked, shifting Fox slightly. "They are healthy and happy. Though Windsong has been feeling a bit ill this week." Dreadwing raised an optic ridge. "You've been busy on her haven't you?" Dreadwing smirked. Jazz felt his face heat up and he squirmed uneasily. The older mech laughed.

"You've been busy on my sister." Jazz retorted playfully. Dreadwing shrugged. As if on cue, Fox began to stir. She uncurled slowly and stretched. "Hey Jazz." She murmured, noticing her brother as she sat up. Stretching again, she stood. Dreadwing followed suit, as well as Jazz. "I haven't seen you in a while Jazz. How have you been?" His sister murmured. "Okay." He replied. "You?" "I've been okay. Tired mainly." She smiled. Jazz nodded. She had four sparklings to take care of, he understood. "So Windsong might be expecting?" Fox smiled softly. Jazz nodded. "She is expecting. Though, how do you know that?" His sister smirked. "I've been awake for about ten minutes."

_Of course._ Jazz thought. "It's good that Windsong is expecting." Fox murmured. "Why?" He asked. "Because, I know you'll be an excellent father and you'll treat both sparkling equally. Plus, it will bring you two together." She whispered. Jazz smiled brightly at his sister. "Thanks Fox." He murmured and hugged his sister a bit tighter. Dreadwing pulled on Fox's arm gently. "Come on Fox, we need to get back to base." Fox nodded and pulled away from Jazz. She rubbed the top of his helm like a human might ruffle someone's hair. "See ya little Bro." She murmured, turning and transforming. She hurtled through the sky in her jet alt form with Dreadwing quickly following.

"See ya Sis!" Jazz called over the roar of jet engines. He watched his sister dip her right wing slightly; signaling that she had heard him. He smiled, turned, and started for the Autobots' base. He didn't want to transform, so he simply kept away from the roads. Hopefully that would keep him out of trouble. He trekked through the forest, completely relaxed. A gentle breeze blew through the tree making them rustle and swish.

Jazz took in a deep breath. He liked the smells, sights, and sounds of the forest. It was so much better than being stuck in traffic and/or crowded on the road where the only air was disgusting exhaust fumes. Suddenly, Jazz tripped. His optics noticed a trip wire as he slammed into the ground with a solid thud. _How could I have been so __**stupid**__! _He thought, winded. Feeling a rush of air and he realized he was being pulled off the forest floor in a massive net. He knew this net was built for just this reason. To catch transformers.

_Frag! _He thought helplessly as he twisted in the net and tried desperately to think of a way to free himself. He stopped struggling when he began to hear a low hum. A loud yelp escaped him as a jolt of electricity shot through him. He groaned softly and fell limp. "Hey Boss! We got one!" A voice exclaimed. Jazz glanced down at a human who was directly beneath him. He watched as a second human strode toward the first. The second human glanced up at Jazz and smiled evilly.

"Well it looks like we do, and I bet ya his Autobot buddies would pay a pretty penny to get him back. Knock him out." The second human ordered simply, suddenly serious, and began to stride away. Jazz glanced at the first human. "It's lights out for you." The first human smirked, pressing something that Jazz couldn't see. Jazz struggled and writhed, desperate to free himself. It was no use, the net was too strong. The last thing he remembered was the crackle of electricity and pain burning through his body.


	2. Chapter 3

Flare

Chapter 3

Jazz's optics slowly onlined, casting a faint glow in the pitch black of this cell. He groaned softly and rolled onto his back. He was horribly dazed and barely able keep himself conscious but at least he was alive. "W-Who's there?" A femme voice asked. He could tell she was absolutely terrified. He rolled onto his stomach and forced himself to his hands and knees. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." He responded reassuringly, glancing around to look for the femme. Suddenly, he felt something press against his side. Instinctively he wanted to get it away from him, but then he realized it was the femme.

He sat down and pulled the femme to his lap, earning a squeak of surprise.

His optics widened as he finally saw the femme in the faint glow created by his optics. She trembled in his arms and he stroked her helm tenderly. The youngling slowly relaxed and rested her helm on his chest. "Who are you?" She asked, looking into his optics. Her voice was weak and it trembled, as if she had been here for a while and was starved. "I'm Jazz." He replied, pulling the young bot closer to him. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm…I'm…I don't know. I never received a true name. I've always been called "It"." She murmured, yawning and curling into a ball. Jazz blinked, feeling bad for her. He watched as she slipped into recharge, soon followed her.

A pain-filled scream wrenched Jazz from recharge. He looked over at the young femme and gasped. She was being electrocuted by the humans. Not enough to kill her, but enough to cause agony. His hands instinctively flew towards her to pull her away. He could feel the electricity flowing from her to him, but he ignored the pain and pulled her away from the humans. She was sobbing and clung to him when he pulled her close.

"Hey!" One of the humans barked. "Put It back! It needs to be punished!" "For what?" Jazz retorted. "What did she do?" "It needs to be punished!" Another human insisted. "Let It down so we can!" "Never!" He snarled. The human growled and shot something at the femme. She was wrenched from his arm with a massive jolt and a sharp cry from her.

"Primus! Leave her alone!" Jazz roared. He lunged to get her back and was hit with a stab of pain. He forced back a yelp as electricity coursed through his body. He crumpled to the floor and began to twist and writhe. His optics rolled into the back of his helm and he began to convulse. He could hear the femme crying out for him. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't. The electrical current became stronger and soon everything went black.


End file.
